Bryling
|Base ID = }} Bryling is a Nord Thane of Solitude. Background Bryling is one of two Thanes in Jarl Elisif the Fair's court. She lives in her manor close to the Blue Palace in Solitude. She also owns the settlement of Stonehills, a small mining camp at which inhabitants work in Rockwallow Mine. Interactions Pactur's request Bryling is the target of a miscellaneous quest, where Pactur asks the Dragonborn to speak with her about shipments. Essential Bryling is initially marked as essential. However, completing "Bound Until Death" removes this. It is unknown why Bryling's essential status is tied to the "Bound Until Death" quest as she plays no discernible part in it. If she is killed, Erikur sends a letter, saying, "Thank you for killing her, she will not be missed." If she dies, Irnskar Ironhand will stand in as her replacement. Conversations Elisif the Fair & Erikur Elisif: "As you know, Solitude's coffers are much depleted by the war efforts. Thane Erikur, you have a strong head for business. What do you suggest?" Erikur: "This is an unfortunate but unavoidable ebb in revenue. But as long as we continue to support the Empire, our sacrifices will be well rewarded." Bryling: "Listen to you, speaking of sacrifice. You've never gone hungry a day in your life, Erikur!" Elisif: "And what would my impetuous Thane Bryling suggest, instead?" Bryling: "Simple. Let the Empire fight its own war, with its own funds, and without hijacking our supplies and soldiers. Let Haafingar rebuild." Erikur: "My lady... Surely you're not that naïve. Such foolishness would only leave us defenseless. The rebels would storm the palace in an afternoon." Bryling: "The Stormcloaks only rebel because the Empire uses Skyrim as its personal larder. The more they take, the more support the rebels gain! Elisif: "That is quite enough. Perhaps I will raise these issues when I have an audience with General Tullius." Elisif: "Thane Bryling, what do you have to report about the state of Haafingar's defenses?" Bryling: "The news is the same as it's been for the rest of the war, your grace. Our borders are secure, but at the cost of the guards for our towns and roads." Erikur: "I don't see any reason why we'd need them. As long as those dogs stay outside of our borders, we're fine." Bryling: "The Stormcloaks are far from the only threat to the hold. The roads are beset by bandits and beasts... and now there's even talk of bloody dragons." Erikur: "My dear Bryling. Barring any... fancy and folly... the good people of Haafingar are surely capable of dealing with the odd highwayman or stray dog." Bryling: "Trouble on the roads and cities means less commerce. Less commerce means less money and more starving people. And that means more crime." Erikur: "Humph. That's only a problem for people who can't afford to hire their own security." Elisif: "That may well be our only answer. I will empower my Steward to seek out capable individuals to secure Haafingar. Thank you, my Thanes." Falk Firebeard Bryling: "There's something that's been troubling me, Falk. I am hesitant to share it, but I feel that I must." Falk: "Speak your mind, Bryling. You're among friends here." Bryling: "You know that I support the Empire, as we all do. However, I fear General Tullius is underestimating the Stormcloaks. Too often the general has lost good soldiers because he did not take Ulfric and his men seriously. If this continues, and the worst comes to pass, Solitude will pay the price. The Empire is headquartered here, after all." Falk: "We don't have the luxury of hanging back to see who wins before choosing our friends, Bryling. You know this. And besides, no Nord with a shred of honor would consider it. We're no cowards. Have faith, Bryling. When this war is over and Ulfric is dead, you'll see that you were jumping at shadows, and nothing more." Bryling: "Falk, you shouldn't have come. You know what'd happen if people found out about us." Falk: "I know, my lady. I just needed to see you outside of court, away from all of the politics." Bryling: "I'm serious. If Erikur knew about us, he'd force you to resign from your position. And without you, he'd have the Jarl bent around his little finger." Falk: "You're right, of course. But when this war is over, I'll gladly resign and we can stop sneaking around like this." Bryling: "One more reason to pray for the fighting to end then, my love." Falk Firebeard & Sybille Stentor Falk: "It's nearly time to collect taxes on your properties here in the city, Bryling. We'll need to visit each home for an assessment." Bryling: "Is it that time again already? Very well, let's meet this evening and make the arrangements." Sybille: "Oh, well done. Very subtle." Bryling: "I beg your pardon?" Sybille: "Oh, I'm sorry, did I imply that you'd be meeting for purposes other than court business? You must forgive me." Falk: "Hold your tongue, wizard, or you're likely to lose it." Sybille: "I should very much like to see you try it, my dear steward." Bryling: "Stop it, both of you. You're acting like children." Irnskar Ironhand Bryling: "What news have you heard from the war, Irnskar?" Irnskar: "You won't like it, my lady." Bryling: "I'm well aware that I won't like it. But it's my duty to keep my people safe. Tell me." Irnskar: "Possession of the holds change on an almost daily basis, but I can report that Haafingar is still secure. Your people are safe." Bryling: "I'm not just talking about my subjects. I'm talking about my people: the proud Nords of Skyrim." Irnskar: "I told you you wouldn't like the news." Irnskar: "My lady, I'm pleased to inform you that you have a new gown for court, specially tailored by madame Endarie." Bryling: "Really? How did we afford that? Besides, I like the gown I already have." Irnskar: "Madame Endarie insisted. She made it free of charge, in honor of your lenience about last month's rent discrepancies." Bryling: "That was suspiciously nice of her. I thought she hated everyone." Irnskar: "She does, my lady. But apparently, she hates you just a little less than the others." Quotes *''"Many condemn the Stormcloaks, but I refuse. There is honor in fighting for what you believe."'' *''"Thane Bryling, at your service."'' *''"This godforsaken war is dividing our people and destroying our land."'' *''"I can always find time to share a word with a warrior."'' *''"It's been an honor."'' *''"You have something to say, dog? Something on your mind?"'' —If the Dragonborn kills Endarie. Trivia *Bryling wears a unique set of clothing consisting of a Fur-Trimmed Cloak, Pleated Shoes, and Fine Armguards. These can be taken from her either with the Perfect Touch perk or by killing her once she loses her essential status. *Bryling was intended to be the Stormcloak Jarl of Haafingar until the quest "Boethiah's Bidding" was removed from the game. *Dialogue with Pactur suggests that she has a fiery temper, though conversing with her reveals that this is not the case. In fact, she is quite reasonable and immediately inquires about the safety of Stonehills. Bugs *When Bryling becomes non-essential and the Dragonborn is able to pickpocket her clothing, it may not reset, and she wanders around in her undergarments thereafter. Appearances * de:Bryling es:Bryling fr:Bryling it:Bryling ru:Брюлин Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters